fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadir "Rais" Suleiman
'''Kadir Suleiman, '''better known as '''Rais, '''is the main antagonist of ''Dying Light. ''He is a political figure who was to maintain order after the outbreak on Harran, he went under after his brother's death and calling him Rais. He also has a file with the cure in it. History Background Not much is known about Kadir Suleiman's life before the outbreak in Harran, photographs suggested that he was ex-military, having served in what appears to be the Middle East or Africa. During the spread of the Harran Virus, Kadir was hired as a political figure and was tasked with maintaining peace in the city. At some point, the Global Relief Effort (GRE) planned to evacuate him and his brother, Hassan, but Hassan died in an infected attack before the evacuation was initiated. Kadir blamed the GRE for his death and stole a file, codenamed "Tempest". The file contained an incomplete synthesis of a possible cure for the Harran Virus. He used the file as a bargaining chip against the GRE, threatening to expose them using the file if anything happened to him. Kadir sent the file to someone he trusted with the order to release it's information if he was killed. Afterwards, Kadir retreated underground and took a leadership position with the bandits, one of the two factions warring in the city and renaming himself "Rais", the Swahili word for "President" or in Turkish, which is "Reis" meaning "Chief". Using his new status as a warlord, he would send his men out to recover GRE DROPs which contained Antizin, hoarding them and "gouging the hell out of anybody who wants to buy some". Dying Light GRE operative Kyle Crane was sent into Harran to locate Rais and retrieve the stolen file by any means necessary. Upon landing, he was attacked by Rais' men, however he was saved by Jade Aldemir and Amir Ghoreyshi, two runners from the Tower. In return for their help, Crane set out to recover an Antizin DROP for the Tower's survivors. When the DROP was flown in, Crane was instructed by the GRE to destroy it in order to force Rais to make contact. He hesitantly complies, setting it all on fire and telling the Tower that there was none. After the destruction of the Antizin, the Tower's runners concluded that their only hope of obtaining some would be to meet with Rais and strike a deal. Crane offered to go to Rais' headquarters, with his underlying reason being to identify Rais for the GRE. During the meeting, Rais proposes that Crane would work for him in return for Antizin. He has him shake down survivors for protection money and fix the antenna in the slums to reopen radio transmissions, but only hands over a small portion of Antizin in return, much to Crane's vexation. Rais states that if he wants more, he must hand over Jade to fight in Rais' arena, which he refuses to do. Eventually, Dr. Zere, a scientist from the Tower working on the cure for the virus, is kidnapped by Rais' men. Crane infiltrates Rais' headquarters in an attempted rescue mission, but is captured and forced to battle in Rais' arena against waves of infected. After winning, Rais orders his men to execute Crane, but he kills them, severs Rais' right hand with a machete and barely escapes with his life, so Rais cauterizes his hand wound. Not long after Crane enters Sector 0, Rais captures Jade and holds her at the city's museum, hoping to lure Crane into a trap and kill them both. Crane fights his way through the museum and finds Jade to be bitten and minutes away from turning. Knowing that Crane is infected too, Rais appears and throws them only one shot of Antizin, making them choose over each other. Ultimately, Jade gives Crane the shot, and he is forced to kill her after she turns. Crane swears revenge on Rais from this moment on. In the finale, Rais announces to Crane that he made a deal with the GRE. He plans to give them the file in return for an evacuation, and will watch as they weaponize the virus and profit from people's suffering. Crane hastily travels to Rais' tower to stop him. After evading numerous infected including Volatiles, Crane comes face to face with Rais on the rooftop with him being armed with an engraved machete. Rais tosses a throwing knife into Crane's collarbone and the two fight as the GRE evacuation helicopter hovers overhead. After being stabbed with his own machete, Rais tackles Crane and the two fall onto a shipping crate, where Crane dangles on the edge with the research as Rais approaches him. Crane manages to survive, stabbing Rais in the neck with the embedded knife and throwing him off the edge to his death. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Dying Lights Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Rulers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Liars Category:Military Characters Category:Murderers Category:Final Bosses Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Cult Leaders Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Characters Category:Dictators Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Mind Breakers Category:Bullies Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Honorable Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Arena Masters Category:Knifemen Category:Cannibals Category:Torturers Category:Siblings Category:Gunmen Category:Genocidal Characters